The Wild And Wacky Adventure of Ronwig And Hedald
by muskawo
Summary: During summer holiday Harry Ron and Hermione are faced with a dilema when Ron's attempt at apparating goes wrong. Taken from the website www/geocities.com/lamesthpsite. This fic is meant to be funny. I'm sorry if it's not...


EPISODE ONE

- HEY MAW, I AINT NEVER SEEN AN OWL WITH FRECKLES BEFORE, LET'S KILL IT !! 

Author's note:(dude, what's an author doing putting note on my page, this isn't a bloody cork board, oh wait...now I get it... that's me... damn split personality) I don't own Harry Potter, If I did, I'd surely pimp his magical little ass for profit (what? WB are doing it...).This is set in the holidays after GoF. I think it should be rated G for zero percent dirtiness (for now).. Surprisingly it's not very funny, but it is a pilot guys, they always kinda suck, cos you know, some dude comes in doing crazy stuff and you're just like "oh, I think he's mean to be the dumb one.ha ha ha." etc. And then there's the love interest and some other wacky people and you're just wondering what the hell is going on. It's like going to a new school, watching a pilot. Hmmm, how profound. Now on with the show...

***

It all started on a summer day at the burrow...

"You know what Hermione I think you're right, this guy does look a bit like Harry," Ron said, looking as one of Ginny's crime-to-the-English-language girly magazines (Honestly, are they having a competition on how many times they can put the word "snog" in a sentence?).

"Let me see that," Harry said, snatching the mag from Ron . He stared at the photo for a second, tilted the page sideways slightly, then frowned. " I don't look that wussy. Do I?" Ron laughed.

"He's not Wussy! I think he's cute... in a way..." Ginny said, snatching the mag from Harry and stuffing it under her arm.

"You would. What's the git's name again? Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Shut up, Ron. I'm going if you';re going to be so childish." Ginny walked out of the room so swiftly, to the untrained eye it might have been mistaken for 'storming' out.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, sitting around doing nothing. Well, let's get back to it, then," Ron said, stretching out on his bed and yawning loudly. Harry stared out the window dreamily thinking about the next season of quidditch at school. And Hermione studied. What? too stereotypical for you? Fine you write the bloody story!

...

...

...

.......What's wrong? Can't think of anything? Too stupid to continue? Thought so. I think I'll get back to it then, and next time, don't interrupt. 

Speaking of interruptions, The trio were suddenly greeted by Mrs. Weasley's presence.

"Ron, I'd like you to go to Diagon Alley and buy some ingredients for me. I'm all out and I don't have the time to go in there myself."

"By myself?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione will be with you, and you're almost 15 now, so I think you'll be okay. As long as you DON'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE. That includes going ANYWHERE NEAR Knockturn Alley, or leaving through the Leaky Cauldron. Now hurry up, here's some floo powder for all of you." She handed Ron a pouch, kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room,muttering about dusting that needed to be done.

"Guys, you know what this means, don't you? We get to spend all day, by ourselves in Diagon Alley. It'll be great!"

"But Ron, your mum probably wants those potion ingredients back pretty soon. I think we should probably come back straight away. Did you notice how the volume of her voice kept fluctuating? That was weird. Although I would love to have a look in Flourish and Blotts..." Hermione drifted off, thinking to herself.

"Why don't you owl the stuff back? Then we could stay as long as we liked," Harry suggested.

"Harry, that's a brilliant idea. All we need is an owl..." Ron looked around his room, his eyes stopping on Hedwig's cage. Harry noticed this.

"You want to use Hedwig? Why not just use pigwidgeon?" Harry inquired.

"Pig's out sending a letter. Ginny borrowed him. Would it be okay with you, Harry?"

"Yeah. Only, I don't know how well floo powder works with owls."

"I think I can get past that problem..." Ron said, fetching a book from his desk. He held it up for Harry to read the cover.

"Apparation learner's manual? Where'd you get that?"

"Fred and George are going for there licenses in awhile. This book teaches you how to apparate properly and the dangers. I've been looking it over since we finished school. I even tried practicing from here to out in the yard."

"Ron! You shouldn't have done that! It's really dangerous. Plus, even if you did make it outside, Diagon Alley is a lot further."

"Look, Hermione,if I can do it now, why does it matter if I have my license or not? Licenses are just to make sure people learn the safety precautions. I've read the book cover to cover and back again. It can't be that hard."

"Ron...I..." But it was too late, Ron had grabbed Hedwig's and after muttering to Harry and a distraught Hermione that he'd see them there, he was gone.

The first thing Ron noticed was that he felt strange. The next thing he noticed was that Hedwig was nowhere in sight. He flapped his wings and hovered a few inches off the ground. The he noticed his wings. He wasn't the only one who did.

"Really Weasley, I didn't your parents ever tell you not to apparate with an animal?" Draco asked, a cruel smirk on his face as usual.

"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll... I'll.."

"Or you'll what? Claw my eyes out? If I was you I'd go after your body. I saw it heading for the leaky cauldron."

"Then why the hell didn't you stop it?"

"I just thought you'd dyed your hair. My mistake." Ron rolled his eyes and flapped his wings angrily, zooming after his body in a zig zag pattern. Draco watched him go and added under his breath,"have fun."

************

Will Ron find his body before it finds it's way into the muggle world? Where the hell Are Harry and Hermione? And don't you think it was a lucky coincidence Draco was standing right where Ron apparated to? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next episode of "The Wild and Wacky Adventures on Ronwig and Hedald"!


End file.
